Waltz On Silence
by nakashima eru
Summary: Dari hukuman hingga Waltz dalam kesunyian.


**Waltz on Silence**

 _by Nakashima Eru_

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by Matsui Yuusei

 **Rate K**

 **Friendship, Romance**

 **Happy Reading :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hening mengintai dua sosok anak manusia dalam keremangan malam. Mereka bergerak gelisah ingin secepatnya melepaskan hasrat ingin pulang. Bunyi kecipak cairan menjadi musik latar belakang yang tidak begitu menyenangkan. Salah satu yang berambut kuning menarik nafas mencoba lebih cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan agar bisa segera pulang. Satu lagi yang berambut merah menghela nafas berat dengan perasaan jengah. Ya, mereka sedang dihukum membersihkan kelas sepulang sekolah akibat bolos saat pelajaran. Sialnya, hari ini Koro-sensei mengadakan kelas tambahan sampai matahari tenggelam hingga mereka harus melaksanakan hukuman di waktu yang lebih malam.

"Bekerjalah lebih sungguh-sungguh dong, Karma!" Rio menegur pasangan _cleaning service_ dadakannya.

"Huuh, jangan menyalak tiba-tiba begitu dong. Bikin kaget saja." Jawab Karma sekenanya. Ia tetap ogah-ogahan mengayunkan sapu pelnya ke lantai.

"Apa?! Menyalak?!"

"Lagipula ini bisa terjadi karenamu, kan. Selama ini aku bolos tidak pernah ketahuan. Dan gara-gara bolosmu yang ketahuan, aku jadi terseret dalam hukuman."

"Habisnya, aku takut jika berada di kelas sendirian—"

"Kau mantan preman perempuan atau apa, sih?!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sunyi.

Hanya suara becek sapu pel yang terdengar.

Rio tetap memunggungi Karma.

"Oi, di sini masih belum kena air." Karma mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Namun Rio tetap pada diamnya.

"Na-Nakamura, kau seharusnya meratakan airnya." Kini ia mulai gelisah.

 _Hiks_

Apa itu tadi? Tangisan?

 _Hiks hiks_

Rio sepertinya menahan isakan. Memang, dikatakai preman perempuan oleh teman lelaki sungguh menyakitkan, begitu Karma menyimpulkan.

Perasaan bersalah menuntun Karma bertindak. Ia perlahan mendekati Rio. Pundak gadis itu bergetar hingga ia ragu untuk menyentuhnya.

"Na-Nakamura-sa—"

"HUWWAAAAAAHHHH!"

"GYYAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Spontan Karma melompat ke belakang, kakinya terpeleset lantai yang masih basah dan kepalanya tertimpa gagang sapu pelnya. Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga, begitu istilahnya.

Rio pura-pura terisak, yang merupakan senjata handal bagi sebagian wanita, sayang Karma tidak mengetahuinya. Saat Karma hampir menyentuh Rio, langsung saja gadis itu berbalik dan berteriak dengan nada mencekam hingga membuat pemuda yang hendak minta maaf padanya terjengkang.

"Ahahahaha" Rio terbahak-bahak menyaksikannya.

"Ka-kau—"

"Habis kalau tidak begini tidak seru, sih." Sela Rio.

"Sini kubantu." Rio mengulurkan tangan. Namun ia juga siap menerima penolakan. Toh, ia yang telah menjadikan Karma korban.

"Iya." Di luar pekiraan Rio, Karma menerima uluran tangan gadis itu.

"Maaf, ya Karma. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tangan kiri Rio mengusap-usap punggung Karma, sebenarnya juga khawatir jika telah mencederai punggungnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga minta maaf telah berkata kasar." Karma menyeringai, namun terkesan tulus.

"Ng," ada sesuatu yang janggal.

"Hm?"

"Ka-Karma, lepaskan tanganku."

"Hee~padahal aku ingin mengajakmu berdansa di sini."

"Ha? Di sini tidak ada musik dan lantainya basah—"

"Kau bisa berdansa, kan?" Karma memotong kalimat Rio sembari menarik lengan gadis itu dan menangkapnya dalam pelukan sedangkan kaki sibuk menghentak lantai.

"Jangan remehkan aku, berandal." Rio dengan mata serius menerima tantangan Karma dan sengaja membalas kata kasar Karma tadi.

Mereka berdansa tanpa musik di antara meja dan kursi kelas E. Mengitari kelas, menggerakkan kaki penuh irama meski tanpa nada. Lihai mengolah gerak tubuh, pandai menyamakan arah badan, hingga tak sadar jika telah tenggelam dalam malam.

 **-0O0-**

"Hee, pilihan yang bagus, Rio-chan. Aku yakin Karma bisa menjagamu di masa depan~" merupakan kalimat sambutan yang dikeluarkan Kayano saat Rio memasuki kelas E.

"Waaah~ kalian serasi sekali, kemampuan berdansa kalian mbuatku iri~" Kurahashi mencubit lemah lengan Rio, membuat si pirang sedikit bingung.

"Ng? Memangnya kenapa, sih? Karma? Dansa?" dasar Rio tidak peka.

"Selamat ya, atas jadianmu dengan Akabane-kun, Nakamura-san." Kanzaki memeberi ucapan dengan senyum manis yang justru kalimatnyalah yang paling blak-blakan.

"HE-HEEEEEHH?!"

Rio kaget seketika saat sadar maksud dari ucapan teman-temannya. Ia pun melihat ke bangku Karma, ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi si pemuda merah.

Namun yang ia dapatkan adalah muka bosan khas Akabane Karma.

"Teman-teman, mari kita tunjukkan video hasil rekamanku tadi malam saat Koro-sensei nanti datang."

Ritsu, menunjukkan wajah cerianya di layar. Rio baru saja menyadari satu hal. Jika mau melakukan hal yang menuntut privasi, jangan lakukan di kelas E. Ritsu selalu mengintai.

"Aku yakin Koro-sensei sangat senang dengan pasangan baru jadi ini dan mengembangkannya menjadi novel. Lalu aku akan menyumbang ide dengan memasukkan Nagisa sebagai perebut Karma." Celoteh Fuwa yang membuat anak sekelas terdiam dengan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Ku-kurasa idemu sedikit menikung, Fuwa-san." Sergah Nagisa.

 **END**

 **TERIMA KASIH TELAH MEMBACA :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Yah, anggap saja fic ini kudedikasikan untuk Koro-sensei dimana beliau telah gagal membentuk pasangan baru saat liburan di Okinawa. Hehe


End file.
